User blog:BoredDan/Grinder Page TODO
This is an ongoing TODO list of things to test and add to the Grinder page. To Test *What determine output level for recipes **Legendary Recipe **Purple Re-Roll Recipe **3 of a Kind Recipe **3 Different Recipe **2+1 Recipe **Weapon Recipes *Does legendary recipe work for non weapons? **Maybe for class mods though? *Does conversion recipes work on purples and oranges? *What are the maximum level differences for items **Is it recipe dependant? **Does rarity matter? **Is it a constant (+-x) or relative (+-x%) difference? *What other recipes exist? **Other Weapon to Pistol? **Weapon to Item? **Items to Seperate Item? *How does input class mod type affect output? *How do elemental types work? *Do the same weapons + moonstone always produce identical results? *What can't be grinded? **Reports that some red text weapons cannot be grinded, true or false? *Moonstone grinding costs **Level dependant? Player, weapon, or both? **How does cost rise per rarity level? **Does recipe affect cost? *Strategy/Best practices **Grindaway legendaries? Do some legendaries produce better results? **Does moonstone grinding from white to legendary produce better results then starting from purple? **What about with regular grinds? **3 vs 2+1 vs 1+1+1, does it matter? Which is best? **Does quality of input matter? **If so does it matter for all input, just base, or just best base? To Add *Usage and Mechanics section **Effects of level ***Input level determines output (need to test exact mechanics) ***Input levels cannot be too far apart (need to test exact range/mechanics **Moonstone costs **What can't be grinded ***Loyalty Weapons *Strategy **Easier grinding with 2+1 Pistol due to abundance of pistols *Quotes? *Trivia? Notes : “So unless I'm doing something wrong, the assault rifle recipe doesn't seem to work, at least not with purples. Haven't tried it with greens or blues yet.” -/u/Garrinn on Reddit Weapon conversions methods might not work with purples as they might be considered upgrades. They have a chance of producing same or higher rarity just likes standard recipes. Also I haven't ever heard of a single combination of three purples working. : “One purple pistol + Two blue pistols = Nothing” - /u/TwistedXPoison on Reddit : “Not having luck with the 1 Purple + 2 Blues. I'm trying it with a Purple Shotgun that was created by grinding, and no combination of blues is working with it so far (tested both shotguns and mix).” - AresRC (talk) 23:45, October 17, 2014 (UTC) on Talk:Grinder#Purple_re-roll_recipe Thinking this may be a false report or a misinterpretation of a more nuanced recipe. Probably just flat out wrong. No longer listed in ZiggyD's Compendium. : “The level of the item that results from a successful grind is always an average of the three items sacrificed, rounded down.” - /u/ActualNameIsLana on Reddit : “It looks like average level of all 3 weapons rounded down for any and all grinds” - /u/Roach27 on Reddit : “It's not recipe-independent. I have been experimenting with "leveling up" my existing legendaries. Level (12 orange+12 orange+16 purple) resulted in a level 13 orange. :I was then able to use the duplication glitch to create a second 13 orange identical to the first and then grind (13 orange+13 orange+16 purple) which resulted in a level 14 orange. :Unfortunately that was as high as I was able to go without a purple higher than 16. (14 orange+14 orange+16 orange) resulted in another 14 orange each time. This makes sense when you notice that the average of 14,14, and 16 is 14.6 repeating. The game then rounds this down to 14. As soon as I find a level 17 of any type I'll be able to level up my oranges to 15.” - /u/ActualNameIsLana on Reddit I think it's safe to assume level is always average input rounded down. :“Legendary shield x2 + purple shield doesn't work.” - /u/Roach27 on Reddit I've seen other reports of the same. specifically that it doesn't work for grenade mods. I don't believe the legendary recipe works for non weapons. Would be good to test for class mods. :“Gives back class mod of the class who uses the grinder” - ZiggyD on ZiggyD's Compendium I've also heard three of the same class mod = same class mod of higher rarity. Might be though that these were mods of the characters type. Category:Blog posts